Pieces Of Our Past
by Pierce The Wolfox
Summary: When Panther joins team Star Wolf, Wolf gets nervous for reasons unknown. Leon notices that Wolf is acting strange, and asks him why. Find out about Wolf's past with Panther! (Sorry, I'm really bad at making summaries)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! It's been quite a while since I last wrote something for a fanfiction, but I had been talking to TheWoofMan, and I got inspired to start writing again ^^ This is a completely new fanfiction, and I also don't think I will continue: I'll Take You In because I've only written a small paragraph, and I can't come up with anything for it. Well anyways you probably want to start this fanfiction. Just a heads up, the chapter isn't that long, but it is the first chapter and I'm trying to get back into writing! I hope it isn't that bad, and don't forget to leave a review! Enjoy :3

**Location: Sargasso Station**

**"Lord O'Donnell? S-Sir?" A ruffian asked.**

**"What is it?" A muscular lupine barks back.**

**The ruffian flinched, and said" Th-the new recruit is h-here."**

**The wolf sighed, and said"Bring him in."**

**When the new recruit walked in the lupine noticed that he was a black feline with a scar under his right eye. The wolf thought he recognized him, but couldn't quite think of who he was.**

**"State your name." The lupine commanded.**

**The panther looked at the fierce leader, and simply said" Panther Caroso."**

**The lupine's eyes grew wide because he had remembered this feline.**

**The ruffian noticed that his leader was speechless, and asked" S-sir? Are you ok?"**

**The wolf came back to reality, and said "Yes I'm fine... Just a little tired."**

**"Well anyways, I'm Wolf O'Donnell, and I'll be your leader from now on." Said Wolf still awed with Panther. "I will show you around Sargasso, and I'll also show you to your room."**

**Panther just nodded with a small smile on his maw.**

**As Wolf gave Panther the tour, Wolf could tell that Panther remembered him. Every once in a while he would catch in the corner of his eye, Panther staring at him, but the lupine didn't say anything.**

**Towards the end of the tour Wolf realized that he still had to show Panther his room. "Alright. Next up is where you will be staying." Wolf said while walking down a hallway.**

**Soon they got to a door with the words "New Recruit" on it. They walked inside, and it was just a plain grey room with a queen-size bed. The only other furniture was a bed-side table with a clock on it, and a lamp on the other side.**

**"It's not much, but it's the best we have." Wolf stated. "Later I will get someone to change the name on the door to say Panther."**

**"Alright thank you." Panther replied.**

**"I will also have someone deliver a schedule for you, so you know when we head out for a mission." Wolf said as he was leaving Panther's room.**

**"Okay. Goodbye Wolf." Panther said.**

**Just before Wolf walked out of the room he said," If you want you can eat dinner with Leon and I. Just so you can get to know another person on Star Wolf."**

**"I would like that." The feline replied.**

**"Okay. Meet us in the dining room at 6 then." Wolf said.**

**"I'll be there." Panther said.**

**As soon as Wolf left the room Panther walked over to his bed, and sat down. 'I wonder if he remembers me.' Panther thought.**

**It was 5:30 and Panther still hadn't gotten ready yet. All he had done was take a shower, and put on some black boxers that blended in with his fur.**

**"What should I wear?" Panther pondered. "Should I go casual? No! I need to look a little nice since it's sort of a first appearance."**

**He then remembered that he had a pair of black skinny jeans, and a dark blue shirt to match it perfectly. He dug around his closet, that he had unpacked around 5, until he found the jeans and shirt. He put them on, and looked into a mirror.**

**"That's not bad." He said with a smirk.**

**The black feline looked over at the clock, and it read: 5:43. He quickly put some cologne on, and a pair of black shoes, and headed out.**

**It took him a while to remember where the dining room was, but he eventually found it. When he got there he saw Wolf talking to a monkey,'probably another ruffian.' Panther thought to himself.**

**Panther walked into the room as the monkey was leaving the room. "Who was that?" Panther asked.**

**"The chef." Wolf replied.**

**"And where is that Leon guy you were talking about earlier?" Panther asked while looking around.**

**"He had to take a rain-check, but we can still have dinner." Wolf said.**

**"Oh. Okay." Panther said. "What's on the menu?" The feline asked.**

**"Well the chef can make one hell of a steak. If that sounds good?" The lupine said.**

**"That's fine with me." Panther replied.**

**Soon a rabbit walked in and said," Can I get you guys anything to drink?"**

**"I'll just have a glass of water." Wolf said.**

**"And for you?" The rabbit asked.**

**"I'll take a Corneria Blue." Panther said with a small grin.**

**As soon as Wolf heard that his ears perked up, and his eyes grew wide.**

**"What did you just say?" Wolf asked.**

**"I said I would like a Corneria Blue. Is that not alright?" Panther asked with a grin still on his face. "I thought you would order one also. Considering our past together."**

**Wolf then stood up, and quickly grabbed Panther's shoulders and threw him against a wall. "Don't you ever say anything about that EVER again!"**

**Panther just looked at Wolf. He looked like he was having a great time. "Or else what?" He dared asked.**

**"Or else I will rip out your fucking heart." Wolf growled while tightening his grip.**

**"Fine." Panther finally said.**

**Wolf then let go of Panther, and stormed out of the room. "I'm going to bed!" He yelled down the hall.**

**"W-what was that all about?" The rabbit ruffian asked Panther, who had witnessed the whole scene.**

**"Oh nothing." Panther replied as he walked out of the room also, but in the direction of his room.**

**What Wolf and Panther hadn't realized was that in the back corner of the dining room was a hidden figure, and they too had also witnessed the dramatic scene.**

**'I wonder why Wolf snapped at the new recruit like that.' A camouflaged chameleon thought. 'Maybe I should go ask Wolf.' The chameleon then set off towards Wolf's room.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pieces Of Our Past**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know! I know! You probably thought,"This story is dead just like the other one." Well it's not! I have just been a little busy with schoolwork, and I have been writing this chapter bit-by-bit! This chapter took longer than it should have, and I'm sorry. I hope it isn't **_**too**_** bad considering the long wait. Well anyways I bet you want to start the chapter, so... Enjoy!**

**As Leon walked down the hallway he kept pondering about what had just happened between Wolf and Panther at dinner.**

**When he got to a door that said,"Wolf" on it he could hear something coming from the other side. As he was about to knock on the door he recognized the sound he heard. Crying.**

**He didn't just hear crying. He also heard Wolf talking quietly to himself. Leon decided that he needed to hear what he was saying. He quickly came up with a plan, and started to put it into action. First he leaned against the wall, and blended into it. Next he knocked on the door.**

**When Wolf heard the knocking on the door he wiped away his fresh tears, and whined,"Go away."**

**Then he heard the knocking again, and decided to get up, off of his bed, and check who it was. When he opened the door, no one was there. The lupine got angry, and yelled,"If this is your idea of a joke! You'd better watch yourself because I WILL hunt you down!" He then re-entered his room to sulk some more.**

**As soon as Wolf had opened the door, Leon quickly and quietly snuck around him. Whenever Wolf closed the door Leon found a spot to conceal himself in. The lizard managed to find a darker spot in the room, so it would be easier to hide. Wolf's room was like the other's rooms: Plain gray walls, queen-size bed, bed-side table. The only difference was that Wolf had a plasma T.V. hanging on his wall. **

**Shortly after Wolf sat down on his bed, he began to cry, and talk to himself again.**

**"Why is this happening?" Wolf softly whimpered to himself.**

**"After so long... Why now?" The lupine sobbed.**

**Leon just continued to watch his boss cry. When all of a sudden Wolf just stopped crying.**

**"Leon I know your there. Go ahead, and show yourself." Wolf stated.**

**'Shit! What do I do?' Leon frantically asked himself. 'Should I reveal myself, or should I just try to escape?'**

**"Leon if you don't make yourself visible then I will find you, and it won't be pretty." Wolf said a little louder.**

**The chameleon then made himself appear, and walked up to Wolf.**

**"How did you know I was in here?" The green lizard asked.**

**"Well for starters, I know that no one would dare to ding-dong ditch my door except for you. Secondly I have very sensitive ears, so I could hear you breathing. Thirdly my cybernetic eye could sense movement when you entered." Wolf grumbled.**

**"Oh. Heh sorry." Leon nervously replied.**

**"No you're not. You snuck in here for a reason. Why?" The lupine questioned while facing away from Leon.**

**"Well I was wondering if you could tell me what happened between you and Panther at dinner." Leon quietly said, but it was still audible.**

**Wolf sighed and said," I would have to tell you how Panther and I met in order for it to make sense."**

**"I have nothing else better to do." Leon simply said with a sheepish grin.**

**"You might as well sit down. This will be a long story." The canine said while sitting on his bed.**

**Leon did as Wolf said, and sat down on the bed with him.**

**"Now what I'm about to tell you is TOP SECRET. No one else can know about this. If you tell anyone about this, I will end your life." Wolf snarled.**

**"Can do." The lizard responded.**

**"Another thing, do NOT ask Panther for his side of the story. He will only tell you lies. Like he did to me..." Wolf warned with a serious look upon his face.**

**"Alright. Alright. I won't ask Panther. Just start the story already!" Leon said like a child waiting for a bedtime story.**

**"Ok. Well let's see. It started about 4 years ago when I wanted to be a mercenary."**


End file.
